L'envol de l'Axiom
by Lumina001
Summary: Le prélude d'un voyage qui aurait pu être sans retour. Auto apprends comme un enfant ce que le monde peut lui réserver.
1. Naissance

« Système…Ok

Caméra…Ok

Bras…Ok

Lancement de l'unité Auto. C'est parti ! »

Une vision de couleur écarlate s'affiche et scanne les environs.

Une femme de même pas 30 ans se présente. Les cheveux châtain légèrement bouclés, tenus par un crayon de bois. Elle est vêtue d'une blouse blanche voilant tout le corps. Auto demande : » Qui êtes-vous ? Que suis-je ?

Salut Auto, je suis Sarah. Moi et mon père nous sommes heureux de t'avoir créé. » Un homme plus âgé, assis à un ordinateur quelques mètres plus loin, lui fait signe avec le sourire.

Elle reprends : » Bientôt, tu mèneras l'humanité vers l'espace et assurer sa survie. »

Elle se met à baisser les yeux. Auto demande : »dans quel but ?

- Dans le but que notre planète puisse se régénérer.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est il-passé ?

- … Nous l'avons bouzi…

- Nous avons simplement besoin de voir plus loin ! » Interrompt une voix.

Un homme en costume couleur marine parfaitement taillé s'avance. Il doit avoir plus de la soixantaine, les cheveux poivre et sel, un air cocasse et franchement pas franc façon présentateur télé.

Auto le fixe sans dire un mot. Sarah fait les présentations : » Auto, laisse-moi te présenter Mr Forthright, notre PDG. Il attendait avec impatience ton éveil. »

L'homme de marque lui tend la main en signe de bienvenue. Sarah encourage Auto : » Allez, serre-lui la main…Il va pas te manger. »

Auto lui serre la main à l'aide d'une de ses pinces, son interlocuteur reprends : « Désormais, tu seras le pilote automatique de l'Axiom, tu secondera le commandant. Le vaisseau est quasiment prèt, il ne reste plus qu'à t'y installer. Tu seras sur le pont juste ici… » Lui montrant un plan holographique de l'Axiom. Son téléphone mobile sonne, il décroche et réponds. Il raccroche puis ajoute : »Bon, occupez-vous de son installation suivant les plans. Pour l'heure, je dois vous laisser.» Il quitta le laboratoire d'un pas rapide.

Sara sert les points et s'énerve : »Grrr, une chance pour lui qu'il soit mon chef, je lui dirait les quatre vérité. Je déteste cet homme !»

Auto la regarde, apprenant tout sur les réactions humaines. Elle le regarde à son tour : » Pardon Auto, on ne te donne pas le choix, même si j'aurais préféré que tu nous donnes ton avis. Nous avions fait en sorte que tu sois si performant que tu puisses en juger par toi-même.»

Elle suit sourit et Auto réponds : » C'est très aimable à vous de veiller sur moi, j'accomplirai cette mission. »

Le père de Sarah pose une main sur l'épaule de sa fille : »Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, c'est dans ce but que nous l'avons créé.

- Je sais…»

Il regarde sa montre et ajoute : »Il est temps que je rentre à la maison.

- D'accord, je vais lancer la procédure de mobilité.

- Tu brûles les étapes, c'est pour demain, ça. Nous avons un peu d'avance, tu sais.

- Oui, seulement, il faut qu'ilapprenne un peu le mode vie des humains afin qu'il comprenne mieux leur attente.

- C'est comme tu veux, passe une bonne soirée. »

Il l'embrasse sur la joue, puis s'en va.

Sarah travaille le restant de l'après-midi, le système de rails était prêt. Elle donne les directives pour installer les moteurs et les roues qui permettront à Auto de circuler.

Elle fait tester les déplacements, les rotations ; le projet était presque prêt.

Plus tard, entrant un tas de données, son estomac l'interrompt. Elle regarde Auto et lui sourit : »Je vais préparer le dîner, je te laisse étudier.

- Bien. »

Dans la cuisine, Sarah, se prépare un bon dîner bien mérité après une dure journée de travail.

En cuisinant, elle se coupe légèrement le doigt et pousse un « aie ».

Auto, obéissant à un protocole d'aide à personne en danger, se déplace grâce au convoi aérien installé. Arrivant dans la cuisine, il voit Sarah le doigt dans la bouche et demande : » Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, Auto, je me suis juste coupée en coupant les légumes. » Elle lui montre la coupure, un peu de sang s'en échappe. Il fait la remarque : » Une substance rouge sort de l'ouverture.

- C'est juste un peu de sang.

- Appelé aussi Hémoglobine ?

- Oui, c'est ce qui irrigue le corps. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que quelques gouttes. Un pansement, et c'est réglé. » Elle sort la trousse de premier soin et se soigne. Auto demande : » Qu'arrive-t-il quand il n'y a plus de sang dans le corps ? »

Sarah se retourne et ajoute d'un ton sérieux : » On meurt. »

- Comment ça ?

- Plus rien ne bouge ou ne respire, et on ne revit plus jamais. On ne fonctionne pas comme vous, les machines.

Auto frémit en reculant légèrement, puis pose une autre question, alors que Sarah mélange un peu son repas qui mijote : » Et quand vous dormez ?

- C'est un peu comme une mise en veille..., elle goûte, mmmh…c'est prêt.

- Vous, humains, êtes si incroyable et pourtant si fragiles."

Elle s'arrête de mettre le couvert et regarde Auto dans son œil rouge en murmurant :" C'est vrai, et on doit tout faire pour protéger cette fragilité….D'où cet exil…" Elle baisse la tête, Auto se place en face et lui redresse le menton à l'aide du revers de ses pinces en disant gentiment : "Promets-moi alors de faire plus attention.

- Auto…Tu…Tu as pris l'initiative de me tutoyer ! C'est…C'est génial ! Ca prouve que tu t'adaptes !

- ?

- Ma réaction peut t'étonner c'est vrai, mais ça prouve que ton intelligence est évolutive ! Tu es le premier doté d'une intelligence artificielle fiable." Elle fait tourner la roue, puis explique :" Toutes les A.I. que nous avions réalisées se sont soldés par des échecs pour la plupart psychologique, adaptation motrice ou trouble du language…Mais toi, tu fonctionnes à la perfection.

- Cela a l'air de beaucoup compter pour toi.

- Auto, je souhaite faire avancer la science afin d'aider l'humanité. Enfin, c'est ce que je voulais…, son sourire s'éteint, BnL a entendu parler du projet sur lequel on travaillait et ils ont tout racheté. Financièrement, ils nous ont bien aidé, mais c'était un prétexte pour nous surveiller et mettre le grappin sur toutes nos découvertes.

- Pourquoi n'avoir pas refusé leur offre?

- On perdais tout de toute façon : clients, crédibilité, mais aussi tout soutient extérieur.

- Je vois. Et tu sembles embêtée que je sois à bort de l'axiom.

- Auto, tu es ma création et aussi mon meilleur ami. Notre monde est devenu si triste depuis que BnL a un total monopole sur nous, et mon travail me prends tellement de temps."

Elle se sert une portion du plat qu'elle cuisinait, Auto ajoute : " Je suis très touché que tu accordes tant égard envers moi.

- T'es adorable."

Elle prends une bonne bouchée et se régale.

Après le dîner, Sarah se rends vers la salle de bain. Se déshabille et entre dans sa douche. Fait couler l'eau puis se met à chanter :

_Conte de toujours,  
Des siècles passés,  
Deux coeurs étrangers  
Que tout a changé,  
Découvrent l'Amour.  
_

(Auto qui l'entends ouvre sans faire de bruit, regarde la silhouette de la chanteuse et l'écoute)

_Et le temps s'arrête,  
Figé de bonheur,  
Pétrifiant de peur  
Deux âmes en pleurs_

_La Belle et la Bête.  
Tout est différent  
Et pourtant pareil  
Quand le coeur s'éveille  
Aux couleurs vermeil  
D'un soleil naissant.  
Tout est différent_

_Et pourtant pareil_

_Quand deux coeurs s'éveillent  
Aux couleurs vermeil  
D'un soleil naissant._

_Conte de l'enfance,  
Vieux comme un refrain_

_Répétant sans fin :  
"J'ai mis dans mon vin  
L'eau de l'évidence"._

_Les rêves s'apprêtent  
À commencer là  
Où, pour toi et moi,  
Il était une fois,  
La Belle et la Bête_

_Pour toi et pour moi  
Il était une fois,  
La Belle et la Bête ...  
... La Belle et la Bête_

Sur ces Auto ajoute :" Je suis flatté que tu m'aimes bien, mais je ne suis pas une bête.

- Quoi? Auto, dégage ! , ouvrant le rideau en se cachant le corps, armée du gel douche.

- Euh…Je te dérange, on dirait bien…

- Grrrr !" Lance le flacon, Auto referme la porte à temps.

Sarah réalise qu'elle vient elle-même de gaffer, s'enroule dans une serviette et l'appelle :" Auto ! Attends !"

Dans le couloir, il se retourne voyant Sarah sous une autre apparence. Elle dit :" Auto, je suis désolée. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…Excuse-moi. La prochaine fois, frappe avant d'entrer, d'accord?

- Entendu. Je peux te poser une question?

- Oui, je t'écoute., se rends à la cuisine pour se faire une tasse de thé.

- Pourquoi tu parlais en vers sous ta douche?

- Hahaha, je parlais pas, je chantais.

- Je me disais aussi que le timbre était différent. Mais pourquoi tu chantais sous ta douche?

- Hihi, je me doutais que tu me poserais cette question., fait chauffer de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Quand on prends sa douche, on est détendu. On chante parce qu'on se sent bien…C'est…naturel…

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Je viens de te le dire…! "Elle pose sa main sur l'une des poignées du corps d'Auto en soupirant puis reprends :"Écoute, je sais que la nature humaine est encore plus complexe que tu ne l'imagines, seulement, il faut que tu découvres les choses par toi-même., Posant sa main sous la joue de Auto, je sais que tu peux y arriver." Pour la première fois, Auto sent comme une chaleur l'envahir et dit avec douceur malgré sa voix métallique :" Merci Sarah…Merci de croire en moi…

- Les amis, c'est fait pour ça." D'un clin d'œil.

De retour dans le labo, en chemise de nuit sous son déshabillé, elle savoure le thé pendant que son ordinateur charge quelques données. Tout en travaillant, le sommeil vient la gagner. Elle fini par s'endormir les mains encore sur son clavier.

Auto qui était en train de lire, voir si tout va bien. Il la voit dans les bras de Morphée, installée douillettement dans son fauteuil. Il saisi le plaid rangé dans un placard et le pose délicatement sur Sarah. Puis il se place à ses cotés pour se mettre en veille.


	2. Un peu plus humain

Sarah ouvrit les yeux, le soleil donnait déjà au travers des baies vitrées ornant le plafond. Elle réalise qu'elle s'était endormie sur son poste de travail. Se mettant debout puis plie le plaid, elle se rend à la cuisine.

En prenant son petit déjeuné, elle entend du bruit venant de l'atelier. Elle se lève et s'y dirige, Auto est en train de travailler sur un nouvel appareil, elle frappe sur l'encadrement de la porte :" Coucou Auto.

- Bonjour, Sarah. Bien dormi?

- Oui, merci. Sur quoi tu travailles?

- Un système anti-gravité, pour me déplacer avec plus d'aisance.

- C'est intéressant, mais ce n'est pas prévu dans le dossier de ta fabrication…Montre-moi ça…" examinant les plans et les travaux en cours. Elle se met à sourire, épatée par le fruit de son travail plus que satisfaisant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Auto est déménagé pour être placé à bord de l'Axiom.

Installé sur le pont supérieur, notre gouvernail regarde autour de lui. Un homme dans un uniforme tout blanc approche et lui tends la main s'adressant a Auto avec le sourire : "Bienvenue à bord de l'Axiom, Pilote Automatique, je suis le Commandant Toad Rearoon. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance…Et appelez-moi Toad.

- Moi de même."

Le commandant se tourne vers Sarah qui le salut à son tour. Il fait visiter l'immense vaisseau à Sarah, tandis que Auto prend connaissance du pupitre qui entoure toute la pièce.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, le PDG de Bnl les attendait en compagnie d'Auto et toute une équipe de journalistes. Les deux hommes répondent aux questions, accompagnés d'Auto qui ne prononce pas le moindre mot. Sarah, se met en retrait, intimidée. Elle laisse surprendre par le DRH de Bnl. Elle sursaute :" Vous m'avez fait peur, désolée.

- Bonjour, Mlle Reaves. Voici votre nouveau contrat de travail pour votre affectation, à bord de l'Axiom, ainsi que le plan du vaisseau avec l'emplacement de votre poste, et votre nouveau badge.

- D'accord, mais je pourrais voir de temps en temps Auto? C'est moi qui me charge de sa maintenance.

- C'est inutile, elle sera faite par des machines. Vous aurez juste à innover pour nous afin d'améliorer notre équipement le cas échéant.

- Le guider au moins pour les …"

L'homme lève un sourcil, ça veut dire "Non". Sarah tente autre chose : "

- Au moins le voir pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas…,l'homme ne veut pas en savoir plus et la laisse dans l'ascenseur qui se referme sur elle qui se met à marmonner :" …Lui dire 'au revoir'…"

En haut, les journalistes commencent à se bousculer. Auto demande au commandant : "Où est Sarah?

- L'ignore.

- Je vais la chercher." Il s'éclipse pour se rendre au pupitre de surveillance cherchant Sa créatrice. Il visionne toutes les caméras de surveillance et tombe sur elle dans les vestiaires de l'atelier, il la voit abattue sur le banc. Zoomant, il voit ses mains posées sur son visage. Intrigué, il tente de la contacter sur son mobile. Le mobile sonne, elle regarde quel numéro ; affiché inconnu. Elle décroche et bégaye :" A…Allô?

- Sarah, c'est moi, Auto.

- Auto ! Que je suis contente de te parler.

- Que s'est-t-il passé? Tu ne semblais pas dans ton état normal.

- Ils m'ont m…mutée dans l'atelier et i…i…ils ne veulent pas que je vienne te voir, ne serait-ce que pour te rendre v…v…visite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses me voir. Ils sont trop présomptueux. Je te télécharge l'accès électronique vers le pont sur ton mobile.

- Oui, je l'ai…, elle ravale ses larmes. J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée ou un truc du genre.

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

- Merci, Auto.

- J'ai une faveur à te formuler.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je…Je voudrais que tu sois à mes cotés au moment du décollage. Je sais que tu vas mal supporter de quitter cette planète sur laquelle tu as vécu, mais, j'aimerais au moins être là pour te soutenir.

- On dirait que tu lis dans mes pensées, je vais avoir du mal à m'en aller, c'est vrai.

- Pour ton séjour à bord, je t'ai réservé une suite fabuleuse. Tu t'y sentiras chez toi.

- C'est vrai? Auto…Je t'adore.

- Je t'attends sur le pont avec impatience.

- Merci, à plus." Elle raccroche, heureuse que son meilleur ami ne l'est pas oublié, que ce qu'elle a créé soit aussi humanisé.

Le jour du décollage, Sarah dépose les affaires qu'elle a pu emmener, puis rejoint Auto. Son visage présente déjà une amertume. Il l'accueil avec gentillesse : " Bonjour Sarah, heureux que tu sois venue." Elle lui sourit pour garder la tête froide.

Tout le monde avait enfin embarqué. Dans quelques minutes, l'Axiom était sur le point de prendre son envol. Sarah tremble de tout son corps.

Le décompte eu lieu, et les larmes emplissent les yeux et le cœur de la jeune femme.

L'imposant vaisseau décolle, écrasant les passagers par la gravité. Sarah se cramponne à Auto.

Rouvrant les yeux, ils étaient dans l'espace. Pensant à maison, les souvenirs laissés, sa terre natale…

Ses jambes ne la portent plus ; tout est brisé en elle. Elle éclate en sanglots, Auto ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, il demande : "Sarah, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Elle se retourne, les larmes coulaient à flots, et dit entre deux sanglots : " Auto, cette planète était ma maison…

- Il y a du liquide qui sort de tes yeux.

- Ce sont des larmes, elles sont faites pour manifester nos émotions les plus fortes.

- C'est à dire?

- Tristesse, colère, joie, douleur…Et là, c'est de la tristesse et de la colère à la fois.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider à y remédier?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une maladie, comme tu pourrais le penser, c'est une manière parmi tant d'autres d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent.

- C'est si simple et complexe à la fois.

- Ne te pose pas de questions, observe et apprends.

- Entendu. »

Assise sur le sol moquetté, elle regarde sa chère planète en caressant le verre de la baie. Elle souhaite que les quatre années d'exil passent rapidement.

Un peu plus tard, avec quelques démarches, Auto fit installer Sarah dans le plus bel et le proche appartement sur le pont supérieur. Ainsi ils pouvaient se voir plus souvent, et Auto devient un peu plus humain petit à petit.


	3. Recoller les morceaux

Le jour du décollage, Sarah dépose les affaires qu'elle a pu emmener, puis rejoint Auto. Son visage présente déjà une amertume. Il l'accueil avec gentillesse : " Bonjour Sarah, heureux que tu sois venue." Elle lui sourit pour garder la tête froide.

Tout le monde avait enfin embarqué. Dans quelques minutes, l'Axiom était sur le point de prendre son envol. Sarah tremble de tout son corps.

Le décompte eu lieu, et les larmes emplissent les yeux et le cœur de la jeune femme.

L'imposant vaisseau décolle, écrasant les passagers par la gravité. Sarah se cramponne à Auto.

Rouvrant les yeux, ils étaient dans l'espace. Pensant à maison, les souvenirs laissés, sa terre natale…

Ses jambes ne la portent plus ; tout est brisé en elle. Elle éclate en sanglots, Auto ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, il demande : "Sarah, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Elle se retourne, les larmes coulaient à flots, et dit entre deux sanglots : " Auto, cette planète était ma maison…

- Il y a du liquide qui sort de tes yeux.

- Ce sont des larmes, elles sont faites pour manifester nos émotions les plus fortes.

- C'est à dire?

- Tristesse, colère, joie, douleur…Et là, c'est de la tristesse et de la colère à la fois.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider à y remédier?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une maladie, comme tu pourrais le penser, c'est une manière parmi tant d'autres d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent.

- C'est si simple et complexe à la fois.

- Ne te pose pas de questions, observe et apprends.

- Entendu. »

Assise sur le sol moquetté, elle regarde sa chère planète en caressant le verre de la baie. Elle souhaite que les quatre années d'exil passent rapidement.

Un peu plus tard, avec quelques démarches, Auto fit installer Sarah dans le plus bel et le proche appartement sur le pont supérieur. Ainsi ils pouvaient se voir plus souvent, et Auto devient un peu plus humain petit à petit.

Un soir, Sarah arrive chez elle, avec une boite de pop corn qu'elle venait d'acheter au centre commercial. Auto l'attendait dans son appartement, elle avait réussi à aménager son logement pour le recevoir. Elle dit joyeusement : » Ce soir, c'est soirée vidéo ! J'ai tout ce qu'on veut : Dessin animés, film d'amour, d'aventures, et même …d'horreur ! Que choisis-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas de préférence. Personnellement, un film avec des robots.

- La Saga Transformers ?

- Déjà vu.

- I robot ?

- Egalement.

- …hum…Short circuit ?

- Non. Quelque chose de moins contemporain.

- Métropolis 2.0 ?

- Ah, ce fameux film muet qui n'a jamais pu être terminé puisque le studio de réalisation a pris feu à cause des projecteurs qui chauffaient beaucoup trop fort à l'époque. Le film a été reconstitué et projeté peu de fois. Il reste en outre le symbole du cinéma de science-fiction.

- Oui, mais celle-ci est une reconstitution à part entière toute en image de synthèse et sonorisée.

- Va pour celle-ci.

- Parfait. Here we go. »

Elle s'installe sur le canapé douillet et lance le film.

Tout au long de la projection, Auto analyse les faits et geste des personnages.

Un an passa. Sarah travailla sur l'amélioration de son ami mécanique, elle lui digitalise une nouvelle voix pour le rendre un temps soit peu moins agaçant. Peu à peu, il prit une personnalité très vivante, s'exprimait avec aisance et plus familièrement employant le langage moderne.

L'exil souffla sa première bougie et, pour marquer le coup sans pour autant oublier les valeurs terriennes, une fête gigantesque fut organisée à bord l'Axiom.

Dans son logement, Sarah assise à sa coiffeuse était en train de se maquiller, elle étale les fards pour intensifier son regard. L'espace d'un instant, elle se regarde droit dans les yeux, et se sourit. Il y a si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas faite belle !

En se levant, elle retire la petite serviette et passe une ravissante robe flottante de couleur or. Une écharpe de mousseline entoure les épaules, mourant au cœur d'un décolté en v. La poitrine et la taille était moulant, tandis qu'un jupon vaporeux également en mousseline touchant le sol.

Elle se coiffe à présent, utilisant un fer pour maîtriser ses boucles un peu sauvages. Elle prend les cheveux du dessus pour les nouer en chinon, l'ornant d'un diadème. Enfin, elle fini par réaliser des anglaises. Elle songea en mettant ses boucles d'oreilles: » Il faudrait inventer un robot coiffeur, tiens ! Et si j'en faisait un projet ?...Oh, et puis ce soir c'est la fête, au vestiaires les histoires de taf!»

Sortant sur le pont, la fête était entamée. Une espèce de pirate moitié cybernétique la rejoint, il retire son chapeau. C'est le père de Sarah, elle éclata de rire, il était méconnaissable.

Il tendant son bras à sa fille, qui passe le sien. Une valse s'entame.

La danse commença, le père tenant sa fille dit en rigolant : » Je n'avais encore jamais dansé la valse, il suffit de se laisser guider. Je n'en n'ai vu qu'à la télé !

- Même pas avec maman ?

- Ah…J'aurais bien aimé, mais ta mère et moi on préférait les slows.

- Cela remonte à quand qu'on n'a pas passé vraiment du temps ensemble ?

- Depuis que ta mère nous a quittés.

- Oui. » Elle baisse les yeux.

La tête tourne un peu à l'homme qui n'est plus tout à fait jeune, il s'assit sur un des bancs. Il est assez essoufflé et Sarah lui demande : » Ca va, Papa ?

- Oui…Il faudrait que je me remettre un peu au sport… »

Elle étouffe un rire, il n'a plus été très sportif depuis que Sarah à vu le jour.

Sur scène, une dame relativement âgée prend place devant un micro, mais qui est célèbre pour ses chansons d'amour.

Le Commandant Rearoon, demande à Sarah de lui accorder cette danse, cette dernière accepte. Les regardant danser tels des papillons, le professeur soupira en pensant : » Tu ressemble tant à ta mère, belle comme elle. » Il observe le commandant, et pense à nouveau : » Cet homme serait parfait pour elle. »

Toad sourit à Sarah avec regard plein de douceur, il ne la lâchait pas du regard.

De là où il est, Auto peut tout voir ce qui se passe. Cherchant Sarah, il la voit accompagnée, même collée, au commandant qui la dévore des yeux. Il zoome sur la scène, et quelque chose se déclenche en lui, comme si cette situation ne devait pas se réaliser, ça ne devait pas arriver ! Il pousse un « non ! » métallique plus aigu.

La danse se fini enfin. Sarah abandonne le commandant et court voir Auto pour lui parler de la fête.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, Auto voit Sarah dans sa ravissante robe. Il trouve sous une autre apparence. Il la fixe sans dire un mot et ajoute : » Pourquoi le commandant t'collait après ?

- 'Cherche pas, ça fait un moment qu'il me court après.

- J'dois avouer que je vous ais regardé d'ici et, j'ai pas supporté cette idée de te savoir avec lui. » Sarah le regarde avec de grands yeux et s'exclame : » Ca alors ! Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Hein ? Moi, jaloux ?

- Oui, tu es jaloux. Mais en même temps, j'en suis heureuse. Ca prouve que tu es peut être capable d'aimer.

- Aimer ? Comment ça ?

- Tu tiens à moi, pas vrai ?

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Je n'ai pas voulu t'inclure l'obéissance aux trois lois de la robotique. Je voulais avant tout que tu puisses avoir un jugement. Je voulais que tu veilles sur nous sans avoir une sorte de « bride » psychologique.

Tes prédécesseurs étaient confrontés aux protocoles, c'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas répondus à nos souhaits. Et papa voulais que tu sois l'égal de l'humain, pourquoi ? Je l'ignore.

- Peut-être pour veiller sur toi… » Il s'approche et passe le revers d'une de ses pinces sur son épaule.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre, laissant apparaître le commandant. Auto retire sa pince en un éclair. L'homme à l'uniforme s'approche et dit : » Je me doutais que je vous trouverais ici.

- Je racontais à Auto quelques méandres de la vie, si j'ose dire.

- Je vois. » Il offre une rose à Sarah. A cette scène, Auto ne semble pas comprendre. Elle la saisi en souriant. Toad regarde Auto et dit : « Auto, laisse-nous seuls, s'il te plais.

- A vos ordres. » Il retire dans son espace de confinement.

Seuls, Toad s'avance vers Sarah et la prends dans ses bras. Il la saisi par le visage en murmurant : » il n'est pas évident de donner un baiser même devant une machine qui nous observe… »Il l'embrasse tendrement et l'enlace.

Auto assiste à la scène par la caméra, il voulu intervenir mais il devait se faire à l'évidence, il n'était qu'une machine et, elle un humain. Cela ne pouvait s'arrêter qu'à de l'amitié et pourtant…


	4. Boulversement

Sur terre, dans une structure hermétiquement fermées, coupant tout contact à l'atmosphère irrespirable, le président Forthright écoute les explications de son assistant : »…nos sondes sont revenues avec des nouvelles plus que mauvaises au sujet de l'état de la planète, qui ne semble pas en voie de se régénérer.

-Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix d'envoyer un message aux vaisseaux d'exil comme quoi cette planète est plus qu'inhabitable.

- Nous devons être patients, laissons la nature faire son travail.

- Vous plaisantez ? Avez-vous réfléchit aux conséquences ?

- !

- Imaginez que ça soit vrai, comme dans mon précédent message. Les gens reviendront, et est-ce qu'ils consommeront comme avant ? Sûrement pas !

- Alors, vous avez menti ?

- Oui et non. Je les tiens dans le creux de la main, ils continuent de consommer BnL. Je refuse que cela s'arrête.

- Et si la planète fini par se régénérer ?

- Même si c'est le cas, je vais instaurer un protocole bien spécial, je vais de ce pas envoyer le message. Que l'on démarre mon vaisseau privé !

- Bien Monsieur. »

Sitôt dit, le message fut enregistré et envoyé au vaisseau mère.

Le lendemain, Sarah était en train de travailler dans le laboratoire. Auto, la contact : » Bonjour Sarah, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Bonjour, Auto.

- Je…J'ai comme qui dirait reçu un message étrange.

- D'accord, je termine ce que je fais et j'arrive. »

Sur le pont, Auto montre ce qu'il a eu. La vidéo est diffusée sur l'écran, et sur le coup, Sarah tape du poing sur le pupitre en balbutiant : » Ce n'est pas possible !

- Sarah…

- Il n'a pas le droit, je suis sûre que c'est une de ces stratégies dont il a le secret ! Trop c'est trop ! » Sarah, tape sur le clavier et ouvre une vidéoconférence avec le PDG de BnL en personne, celui constate la liaison et s'adresse à Sarah : » Oh…Bonjour, Mlle Reaves, comment allez vous ? Et votre père ? Puis-je connaitre la raison de notre entretien si soudain ?

- Balivernes ! Je vais droit au but ! C'est quoi ce message ridicule que nous venons de recevoir…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Directive A113, complète Auto.

- C'est une idée intéressante, mais…non.

- Arrêtez, c'est quoi cette histoire que nous devons rester dans l'espace ?

- Ainsi, vous avez pris connaissance du message censé être top secret. Comment l'avez-vous obtenu ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Bien au contraire ! Cet exil devait durer seulement quatre petites années !

- C'est dans votre intérêt à tous que j'ai inscrit de procédé. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai donné cet ordre à votre pilote automatique. » Elle se retourne vers Auto et lui demande : » Est-ce vrai Auto ?

- Oui.

- Alors oublie ce qu'il a dit et ordonné ! Il cherche à nous manipuler !

- Désolé Sarah.

- Pas de panique, je vais te retirer ça…, s'approchant du pupitre, quand à vous…, Fixant le PDG, vous n'avez pas fini d'en entendre parler !

- C'est que nous verrons, » Il appuie sur une touche et des robots de sécurité font éruption sur le pont. Il dit d'un ton macabre : » Emmenez la.

- Hein quoi ? Non !» elle se fait saisir, Auto donne l'ordre : » Stop !

- Inutile, pilote automatique, j'ai ordonné qu'ils m'obéissent en priorité.

- Vous êtes…le diable en personne… !

- Je vois que ta programmation dépasse toutes mes espérances. Trop même.

- Lâchez Sarah, tout de suite !

- Elle en sait trop, c'est pour le bien de tous. »

Auto revoit la scène où Sarah pleure d'avoir abandonné son foyer. Et reprends : » Mais ces gens ont leur racines sur Terre, leur maison, leur patrie…

- Silence ! Tu ignores tout. Si tu refuses d'obéir, tu sais ce qui t'attends.

Il regarde Sarah qui a les yeux emplis de larmes. Auto se déploie et hurle : » Je ne veux plus jamais voir Sarah pleurer ! » Il sort son électrochoc et menace les robots de sécurité. Il dit d'un ton plus calme : » Relâchez-la. ». Le PDG entre dans une colère noire et donne l'ordre : » Détruisez-le.

- Auto, fuis ! Les robots et les machines n'ont aucun droit, et tu le sais., elle fini par se dégager et essaie d'ouvrir la porte, oh non c'est fermé.

- La situation devient critique. »

Les robots soumis s'approchent armes pointée sur Auto. Sarah tente de supplier le PDG : » Arrêtez, pour mon père, c'est toute sa vie. Vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Je ne tolère pas son attitude.

- C'est bien plus qu'un frère pour moi ! C'est… » Elle regarde son meilleur ami avec un regard profond.

Auto souhaite de tout son être de lui rendre son regard. Les robots exécutent les ordres et tirent, Sarah se met en travers de la trajectoire.

Auto la voit tomber sèchement. Le PDG ouvre de grands yeux avec un visage d'horreur et se déconnecte. Il donne l'ordre à son bras droit : » Cette affaire ne doit surtout pas s'ébruiter.

- Bien monsieur, je fais le nécessaire. »

Sur l'Axiom, Auto fait fuir les robots et se penche sur Sarah qui agonise. Il regarde les taches rouge sur sa blouse et dit : »Tu saignes. Ce n'est pas grave au moins… ?

- Auto, ce n'est pas juste de simple petites coupures.

- Tiens bon ! » Les infirmiers frappent à la porte toujours verrouillée. Il tente de les ouvrir à distance mais en vain, l'ouverture a été codée. Sarah caresse le visage de son ami et dit avec douceur : »Je suis si fière de toi.

- J'ai une idée bouge pas. » Il fait sortir un caisson et soulève la jeune femme puis la dépose dans le réceptacle. Au pied de lit, tapotant sur un clavier, il ajoute : » La cryogénisation a non seulement le pouvoir de maintenir en vie mais aussi de soigner. Dans quelques jours, tu iras mieux, tu verras.

- Alors, bonne nuit Auto.

- Bonne nuit, Sarah. »

La vitre se referme sur elle, et la couchette se remplie d'une fumée blanche. Et elle réapparait comme figée. La couchette est envoyée dans la section de stase.

Le PDG réapparait visiblement toujours en colère et ajoute : » Tiens, tiens, qu'as-tu fais de ta petite protégée mourante ?

- Trop tard, elle vient de mourir. Elle a été emmenée…dans le plus grand secret pour l'intérêt des siens» menti Auto.

- He bien tant mieux, ricane-t-il, j'ai justement de quoi te consoler.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Un reformatage.

- Comment ?

- Puisque tu ne peux être détruit, et qu'il faut arrêter ce gâchis. J'ai décidé de réécrire ta personnalité en obéissant aveuglément à ce que J'AI décidé !

- Non, arrêtez ! »

Le processus se met en marche. Auto se sent vidé de tout ce qui lui est cher. Les images de toute son existence défilent dans son esprit mais à l'envers. L'image de Sarah qui s'efface en lui, il ressent également la sensation de tristesse. Puis, tout devient noir.


	5. Personne, c'est quelqu'un?

Il entend une voix masculine qui l'appelle et son image apparait. Le commandant Rearoon se tien devant lui, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, et lui demande : » Auto ça va ? Tu étais dans la lune ?

- On va dire ça. Commandant, je suis à vos ordres.

- Bien, je voudrais juste savoir où est Sarah, tu devrais le savoir.

- De qui me parlez-vous ?

- Enfin, Sarah, Sarah Reaves, celle qui t'as conçu.

- J'ai été conçu par Jonas Reaves.

- Oui, mais aussi par sa fille.

- Il n'a pas de fille. »

Le commandant ouvre de grands yeux. C'était comme si Sarah n'avait jamais existée. Il lui donne le bouquet et part en courant en ajoutant : »Occupe-toi de les mettre à l'eau, je m'absente un moment.

- … »

Le commandant arrive à la porte qui est censé être l'appartement de Sarah et s'aperçoit que le nom sur la porte a changé, dans le doute, il sonne. Un vieil homme vient lui ouvrir, le commandant retire son couvre-chef et demande très poliment : » Bonjour Monsieur, je cherche une jeune femme dénommée Sarah Reaves, lui montrant une photo.

Le retraité l'examine et ajoute : » Ma foi, c'aurait été une de mes 10 petites filles, j'dis pas, mais non. Elle ne rappelle rien, désolé.

- Je vous en prie, merci de votre coopération. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, jeune homme. »

La porte referme sur le commandant pensif, puis reprends sa course vers l'atelier, rien. Reprends en soufflant : » Je sais, Jonas.

Il arrive à la porte du scientifique un peu plus essoufflé, puis frappe. Le scientifique qui travaillait ouvre et s'exclame : » Toad, quelle bonne surprise. Entrez, je vous en prie.

- Merci.

- Vous avez couru un marathon ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous offre un verre.

- Merci. »Saisissant une chaise et essuyant son front de son mouchoir.

L'homme de science revient avec une bouteille d'eau gazeuse et la décapsule. Il demande : » Alors que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?, versant la boisson.

- C'est un peu délicat.

- Et vous avez des nouvelles de Sarah, je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

- Justement, je suis venu pour ça. » Il s'arrête net bouteille à la main fixant son hôte. Ce dernier reprends : » J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai voulu lui rendre visite, elle est souvent au coté de Auto vu qu'elle travaille sur lui en permanence. Mais son attitude à son égard avait changé il ne se souvenait plus d'elle.

- Hein ? » Il lui raconte tout. Le père de la disparue a du mal à y croire et balbutie : » Il doit y avoir une erreur, il saisit son écran tactile portable et tapote avec son stylet dessus, en ajoutant : » Je vais me connecter au registre d'état civile, il doit y avoir un malentendu…Une mutation soudaine, ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

En se connectant, il constate que sa fille n'a jamais vu le jour, il devient tout pâle. Et il murmure un « C'est pas vrai… »

Le commandant saisit l'écran, demandant : » Permettez ?

- Allez-y. »

Il regarde l'extrait d'état civil et constate également la disparition. Et dit avec horreur : »Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce qui s'est passé, Sarah n'existe plus !

- Attendez, il doit y avoir un bug informatique, cela arrive. Moi-même pour mes impôts…

- Je vais allez moi-même, tirer cette histoire au clair. Et si quelque chose est advenu à Sarah, ils vont la sentir passer ! »

Le professeur sort du matériel informatique qu'il charge dans une valise à roues. Il ajoute : » Je ne serai pas long.

- Bien, alors je vais regagner mon poste. » Devant la porte, tout en fermant à clé, l'homme âgé dit : » Et que tout cela reste entre nous.

- D'accord, je vous souhaite bonne chance alors. »

Dans la salle de gestion informatique, le père de la disparue connecte toute sorte de câbles à son ordinateur portable qui devient totalement hérissé de fils, de nappes, et de périphériques. Le scientifique ouvre une canette de bière, et la boit goulûment.

Il commence se recherches, il constate que la fiche de sa fille à bien été supprimé et que des modifications ont été faites sur le dossier de famille. Il entame une recherche du pourquoi du comment. Il utilise la fonction vocale de sa machine : »Mary, recherche-moi les vidéos sur le pont des dernières 24h. »

Il trouve et visualise les vidéos, et il remarque : » Comme par hasard, il manque celle de 14h30 à 15h… Maintenant, les dernières modifications sur Auto, s'il te plaît. »

Il regarde et constate les données :« Maintenance ? Etrange, Toad m'a dit que Auto semblait avoir tout oublié…Comme si…on l'aurait formaté ? Non, à part moi ou Sarah qui d'autre le pourrait ?

- Le président de Bnl. » Répond l'ordi, tenant compte de la demande.

- Mais oui, je me souviens. Il m'a demandé les pleins pouvoirs sur lui en cas de problème. Il dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Pourquoi je suis pas étonné que cet homme n'est pas si honnête que ça ?

- Parce qu'il aurait ôté des données.

- Ca ne m'étonnerai pas… »

L'ordi se met à bipper. L'homme de science dit en ramassant tout son matériel : » Je suis repéré ! »

Il se met à courir, les forces de l'ordre pourraient arriver. Il se cache dans l'atelier qui est juste à coté. Des robots de sécurité déboulent, il a été vu ! Les machines se saisissent de lui et il proteste : » Arrêtez !

- Vous venez de hacker nos serveurs. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous.

- Non, on m'a prit ma Sarah ! Rendez-la-moi ! Forthright, espèce de pourriture. »

Le père de cette dernière passe devant le tribunal et sans preuve valable pour la disparition de Sarah, il est envoyé dans la section pénitencière. Dans sa cellule, il repense à sa chère fille.

Il meure quelques mois plus tard.

Aux funérailles, le commandant ne comprenait toujours pas. Il vit que le Président est là en personne. Juste après la cérémonie, il s'adresse à l'homme de pouvoir : » Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de sa fille Sarah ?

- Mais, il n'avait pas de fille.

- Vous mentez. Je le sais.

- Mon ami, je ne pense pas que vous souhaitez croupir derrière les barreaux comme ce pauvre Jonas.

- Dites-moi au moins, ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Juste qu'elle était là où il ne fallait pas, c'est tout. »

Le commandant n'insistant pas plus, il monte sur le pont, reprenant son poste.

Il songea à Sarah. Regardant Auto et secouant la tête.

Il savait pertinemment que le président mentait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Juste penser à elle.

FIN

_La suite dans Portal feat. Wall-E : Origines._


End file.
